Haruko VS Akira Sendoh's Girl
by sendohlovesme07
Summary: Akira Sendoh has been missing on something in his life.Haruko Akagi finds herself challenged by Sendoh's mystery girl to a basketball game wherein she asks help from Sakuragi Hanamichi. Ryonan team finds out all about Sendoh's way of life and understands.
1. Chapter 1

Haruko VS

**Haruko VS. Akira Sendoh's Girl**

_**Note from the author**_: Do you guys remember the scene where Haruko played basketball and after a shot she high fived Sakuragi and his gang? I've created the story that could explains that scene. Haruko was challenged by Akira Sendoh's child hood friend. Find out what kind of romance and humor this story was installed.

**Chapter I. The Oh-So-Extraordinary Practice for Winter Trials**

Ever since, Shohoku lost to Aiwa in their game during the nationals, Captain Akagi was even more determined to practice harder. Everyone in the team was highly spirited, well, except of course, Sakuragi who got some major booboos in the game but all in all he did very well. Coach Anzai was very proud of him.

Rukawa, still, has his mind on beating the legendary Sendoh. Kogure as said in the previous series will retire after the nationals, too bad for him though. Mitsui was trying to build up his stamina because he wasn't able to keep up with the opponent. And Miyagi, still getting Ayako to notice him!

Normal afternoon practice started and all the while Akagi thought that Sakuragi has changed his violent ways but nonetheless Sakuragi was actually plotting to cause an injury to Rukawa his all time rival.

"Fool Rukawa. Heeheeehee. Doesn't know that I've put water on the floor where he's standing right now. Heeheehee." Sakuragi grins in pleasure. Suddenly a big gorilla shadow was casted upon his back.

"Sakuragi! What are you doing?! Why don't you mind your own business and start warming-up!," Shouted Akagi with his gorilla face and Sakuragi trying to nurse his lump from Akagi's fists.

Rukawa who was always blank-faced commented, "That Idiot couldn't even stop the baldy."

"What did you say? Rukawa take it back! You can't even beat Sendoh!!"

Sakuragi's words ran through Rukawa's head. Thinking back into their game with the Shoyo-Ryonan team, Rukawa only has in his mind to defeat Sendoh.

With Sakuragi's words, Rukawa's fans suddenly startled the whole basketball team and formed a giant circle protecting Rukawa from Sakuragi. "Darn that redhead! Are you OK Rukawa?" Sakuragi losing his patience was stopped by 3 other members of the team.

"Break it up you two! You want to beat Kainan or what?!" shouted Akagi.

"Yes." Rukawa nodded.

"Of course! I'll beat Maki and that monkey Kiyota! Nyahahaha." Bang! Another lump on Sakuragi's head was formed.

"Gori…"

"After practice, 500 jump shots for you!"

Coach Anzai watching them from a distance was just lauging.

"Really, those kids! Sigh..." Ayako was dumbfounded by the fact that the delinquent army has not changed.

"Hanamichi!" Ryota called, "Come here and I'm going to teach you something."

Sakuragi's ears widened and dashed in front of Ryota as possible for he has the chance to show off in fornt of Haruko. Sakuragi flashed his grimace face on Ryota suddenly turned into tears. "Ryo-chin I'm so touched you would do something for me like this"

"Idiot. I'm doing this for the team. The art of 'stealing the ball'..."

"Nyahaha the genius knows how to steal a ball even from Sendoh, unlike some wily fox."

"Idiot." Rukawa muttered and headed for a dunk.

"Rukawa-kun." Haruko's eyes dazed and following Rukawa's every movement. Sakuragi getting more jealous and jealous tried 3 point shots.

"My 7 year old niece could shoot that." Mitsui joked.

"Mit-chi"

"Stop calling me Mit-chi!"

That's how it always begins and probably ends. Meanwhile, Shoyo and Ryonan have taken an oath to beat Shohoku for what they did to him. Fujima, now even stronger with their new recruits had been working as hard as Shohoku. Ryonan having high hopes for their new captain Sendoh were also having a hard time in practicing now that Uozumi and Ikegami retired from the team.

"Okay, so we have new recruits." Fujima smiled. "We have to train like hell from no on! Remember what Shohoku did to us during the Inter High Games. Hanagata, train fro higher jumps this time, that Sakuragi, I bet he has improved a lot especially from the nationals."

"Yes. Fujima. Sakuragi has always something up his sleeves." Hanagata agreed.

"Kindly introduce yourselves please."

Coach Taoka has reached his limit about Sendoh being late. He has been picking on everyone on Sendoh's whereabouts. Everyone wonders what the legendary Sendoh is always thinking about. It seems as if he has his own little world. Sendoh then, entering the Ryonan gym with his hands on his back feeling sorry for being late was greeted by the all-time loyal Hikoichi.

"Salute!" Hikoichi yelled.

"Yo! Hikoichi, how's coach?"

"Don't seem well now Sendoh-san."

"Sendoh!! Where have you been all this time? You should be a role model to your team! You are the captain now and we have to beat Shohoku this time!!" Coach Taoka muffled into Sendoh's ears.

"Sorry coach, I dozed off from fishing."

Sigh. Coach Taoka would stop getting angry at him for always being so honest. Sendoh as lazy as he gets late in games well, most of the time.

"Okay. Fall in everybody! We have to practice hard this season. We had made an oath to Uozumi and Ikegami that this time we win against them!. But first, let us welcome our new members." Sendoh said gladly.

"What are you doing Sendoh? Practice! Practice! Practice!" The devil Taoka said.

"Sigh. I wish…" Sendoh muttered before he could even finish, his fans started showing up and cheered for him wildly.

"I can't really believe this guy," Taoka said tiringly.

"Oh! Sendh-kun's fans are here!" Hikoichi beamed and scribbled through his notebook probably comparing them to Rukawa's die-hard fans.

Please put some reviews, comments and some suggestions that can be added to the story. Watch out for Chapter II. I've added more characters into this story! Thanks in advanced!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Chapter II. Rukawa's best friend

Might as well say that Coach Taoka finds a new recruit his name? Tagokeshi Kamya. Best friend of Sendoh's competition Rukawa. At first glance, he would be 192 cm tall as tall as Sendoh and by the looks of him he is as cocky as Rukawa. He had a blonde spiky hair, a physique of what you would call a basketball man. He came from the school where Rukawa went and he was also jealous of him being the captain of their team in junior high and all. He was quiet about that. He had a blank face too and is pretty silent most of the time. He and Rukawa were alike.

Sendoh, naïve of himself, greeted the fellow like he would with his team members. "Hey, what's your name and what position do you play?"

"Tagokeshi Kamya, 192 cm so, I play any position." From the moment Coach Taoka laid eyes on him, he said that he'd be the perfect replacement for Uozumi.

"Hm. Arrogant." Sendoh muttered.

"Sendoh he came from Rukawa's school. You'd better take care of him!" ordered the bossy Taoka.

"Fukuda, test his skills," said Sendoh as his first command as team captain.

"Yes. Come on arrogant bastard. Come get me."

"Is Rukawa here? I want to beat him." persisted Tagokeshi

"No. Hey, you know him?" Sendoh asked.

"Of course. My best friend but now I came here because I wanted revenge from him."

"Another case." Sendoh mumbled.

"What? You think my skills are poor?! Come on! I Challenge you legendary Sendoh."

"Woah! This is so cool. I have to buy a new notebook for his records." Hikoichi yelled happily.

"What? Hey you! You must be tested by me! You are as arrogant as that Rukawa." swayed Fukuda.

"Okay, no minor player is going to beat me."

Coach Taoka simply amazes himself with the new recruit. He thinks to himself, _"Watch out Shohoku we will have our revenge. Now with Tagokeshi on our side not only Rukawa will be distracted but beaten completely, not only by Sendoh, but by Fukuda and Tagokeshi. Nyahaha"_

One on one game by Fukuda and Tagokeshi goes on. Sendoh's admires the persistence of this new comer as he amazingly stuns Fukuda with a fade-away shot, since, few players can perfect that technique. Score now, 2-0 Tagokeshi leading. Fukuda was so angry that he fouled so Tagokeshi takes a penalty shot. Tagokeshi trying to show-off to Sendoh doesn't look at the ring and made the shot in. First to score 10 is the winner. Fukuda was dazed and perplexed but this ignited his spirit. He scored a 3 point shot now making a tie.

Tagokeshi being conceited beat Fukuda leading two points. Hikoichi was astonished that Tagokeshi a first year have beaten Fukuda. So Hikoichi gathered his strength and introduced himself to Tagokeshi.

"My name is Hikoichi Aida nice to meet you."

"Hi."

"You were so cool! Didn't you say you know Rukawa?"

"Yes. He was our captain. He WAS my best friend."

"Best friend? How come was?"

"That bastard stole my girlfriend causing the end of our friendship. I swore from that day on I'm going to beat him!"

"Woah! Really? That's why you joined Ryonan? Say, how tall are you?"

"192 cm"

"So tall…as tall as Sendoh-san." admiring and wishing he was tall too.

"I'm going to beat him too. That Sendoh."

"So cool!" the bubbly Hikoichi jotted in his old notebook trying to find space for him to write some more details.

Practice game for the Ryonan players. The team was divided in two. Teams were: Sendoh with the newbies and Fukuda, Uekesa, Koshino with two other members in the team. Coach Taoka was dazzled by the fact that now Sendoh can work hand in hand with Tagokeshi and Fukuda.

"_Your time has come now Shohoku. We will beat you. Coach Anzai, I have outdone myself this time."_ thought Coach Taoka

"_This is revenge Rukawa. I'm going to beat you."_ Tagokeshi garbled.

"_Really. These people, what are they thinking?"_ Sendoh, asked himself.

"_Darn that red head made a fool out of me. Watch out Sakuragi"_ Fukuda uttered.

Their looks fumed the poorly spirited newbies of Ryonan. The practice goes on. With Sendoh and Tagokeshi leading the team, they won leading 12 points. Fukuda now was jealous of this new guy because Coach Taoka favores him more. Sparks were created every time their eyes met.

"This will cause another trouble for Ryonan with these two goons fooling around." Sendoh compared Sakuragi to Fukuda and Tagokeshi to Rukawa. He just laughed at himself.

"Sendoh?! What are you doing?! Concentrate!"

"Sigh… I just wish…" Sendoh uttered to silence.

Night has befallen upon the streets of Kanagawa. Practices are over for every team. No one is as hard working as Rukawa who would even stay late in another court just to fulfill his practice. There, as Tagokeshi passed by the area were Rukawa would practice, they're eyes convened. Rukawa surprised ran outside and looked who it was. Tagokeshi stopped walking and saw Rukawa.

"Tago…"

"Rukawa you… I'm going to beat you!"

"What? Huh?" Rukawa wondered. Tagokeshi ran as fast as he could. Now, Rukawa's head is full of thoughts of his old best friend, wearing basketball uniform.

_I wonder where he goes to school now. What did I do to make him mad at me? I just thought it was a joke when he said that we're not friends anymore…_

Sakuragi saw what happened and ran after Tagokeshi. _What did that wily fox do? Who was this guy I'm running after?_

He caught up with Tagokeshi.

"Ma-te!"

"Nani?"

"Who are you? And why did you run away from that wily fox Rukawa?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Chapter III. Revenge for Rukawa

"Red head?" _I heard Fukuda mentioning about that red head. Who is he anyway?_

"Oi! Ma-te!" yelled Sakuragi.

"What do you want from me?" replied Tagokeshi.

"What's with you and that wily fox Rukawa? By the way, I'm Shohoku's ace: Sakuragi Hanamichi the genius himself. In the flesh!"

"Shohoku's ace? You? (laughs)"

"Hey! Shut up! Who do you think you are and why did you run away from Rukawa?"

"Huh. Me? I'm gonna be Ryonan's new ace. Tagokeshi Kamya. I'm going to beat Sendoh and Rukawa. It's not gonna be long. I've already beaten Fukuda on my first day of practice."

"Nani? Fuku-chan? You're lying. So tell me, why do you want to defeat Rukawa anyways? We could be friends..though you play for Ryonan."

"I don't want to be friends with you red head! Rukawa…rukawa… (flashback)

"What? You're rejecting a genius?!"

_ Rukawa was my all time best friend. Though, people find him lost in his own little world, I understood him. We were child hood friends. Ever since, the last year of junior high, everything changed. I liked a girl. She was Ysah. Rukawa was captain of our team, and I, made a mistake to be one of his loyal sidekicks. He was treated like a basketball god since, he can lead our team into championships. When I was about to asked Ysah to be my girlfriend…_

"Ysah-chan, I really like you. I mean we had been close friends for a while and in case you haven't notice…could you be my girlfriend?"

"Huh? Takogeshi-san…I uhm…the reason why…"lost for words the girl of Tagokeshi's dreams continued, "The reason why I got close to you is because I really like your best friend Rukawa."

"Rukawa…"

"Rukawa knew that I liked him..didn't he tell you? I'm sorry…" said Ysah running away.

"Rukawa! Darn you Rukawa! All this time you knew!" shouted Tagokeshi and his echo can be heard miles away.

_Basketball practice came and Ysah's words still never left my mind. I blamed Rukawa for all of this. I was cold to him during practices. Never spoke to him. One time he approached me, and so I expressed my self._

"You two-faced bastard! Why didn't you tell me?" said Tagokeshi compelling himself.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rukawa said confused.

"Don't fool me Rukawa! About Ysah! You always knew about this and you treat me like dirt!"

"Ysah. I told her you like her."

"What?! That doesn't make sense!" Tagokeshi smacked him on the face.

"Why you jerk! Can't you understand? Hurry up and were going to practice." Rukawa said impatiently.

"No. I never want to follow you orders again. You're not the boss of me!"

"Well then. Okay." _I know this will all be better tomorrow. _Rukawa said in his mind.

_ I always tried to impress our coach for me to be captain. But Rukawa always showing off never gave me the chance to show my hidden talents. I swore from that day forward, I will someday beat him. Now that I've entered Ryonan, I'll do my best to surpass even the legendary Sendoh. (snaps back to reality)_

Sakuragi sniffs his mucus and draws out his tears. "I understand completely. And both of us have the same goal. To defeat…."

"Aren't you supposed to be team mates? Why are you even against him?" asked Tagokeshi.

"Because…just like you! Haruko likes that wily fox…sniff" Sakuragi cried.

"Okay! That Rukawa's going down!"

"Yosha! Partner in crime!"

"I'll practice even harded starting tomorrow!" yelled Tagokeshi.

"Me too! That wily fox is gonna get it next time..If only gori wasn't there..How'd ya beat Fuku-chan? What's your secret?"

"Fool. There's no secret it's all sweat and practice."

"A genius like me only needs me! Nyahahaha" grinned Sakuragi.

"Genius. Genius. That Sendoh is one hell of a genius..like me!"

"Arrogant."

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing."

_Who said you're a genius? Coach Taoka said you're a major trouble maker in Shohoku. Hah. Calls himself a genius. I'm the genius one around here. _Tagokeshi thought.

_Heeheehee a new recruit in Ryonan ey? Better tell gori about this and the fact that he beat Fukuda. Maybe this guy can really beat Rukawa and if he can beat Rukawa, then I'd beat him after he'd beat Sendoh, I'm the biggest winner! Nyahahahaha. And then Haruko-chan would realize how good I am and leave the willy fox alone. _Sakuragi considered scheming.

"See you then Sakuragi. 'Till we meet at the court! I'll beat you too!"

"Beat me?! Jerk! You've got a long way to go bozo!"

"Bye Sakuragi!"

"Hmph!"

"I'll not lose to you Rukawa!" said the two in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Chapter IV. Practice Game for Shohoku

For the winter trials once again Shohoku and Ryonan had a practice game and this time, Ryonan went to their school.

"Hah! This is your debut Tagokeshi don't let me down." exclaimed Coach Taoka.

"Don't worry coach. Piece of cake. This time they're gonna lose with us leading 12 points!" the proud Tagokeshi said.

"More like piece of chicken!" Fujima laughed.

"What's that Sendoh doing? At a time like this he always gets late!"

"Maybe he overslept again coach." explained Koshino.

"Darn that Sendoh."

Coach Taoka making his 'I'm going to kill Sendoh when he gets here' face made the newbies tremble in fear. At last Sendoh came up the train with the 'I'm sorry I overslept please don't hurt me' face. Even the passengers were scared of Coach Taoka's face.

"What's that old man doing?" gossiped some passengers.

"Old man?" That hit Coach Taoka so much he remembered his first encounter with Sakuragi making him rub his butt.

"Coach is doing that thing again." complained Uekesa.

"Come on coach?! Can't I guy get his sleep?! I'm sorry." apologized Sendoh.

"Oi, Hikoichi, is Sendoh really always late?"

"Yup. Even in practices sometimes, but at times like this? He often does."

"We just don't know why." answered Uekesa.

Girls can hear Sendoh's voice from the barring walls of the train. They rushed to where they can hear Sendoh and screamed at him like wild animals. Sendoh being popular flashes a big smile and waves his hands in order not to offend his adoring fans. They saw Coach Taoka about to yell at Sendoh, they made the look which said…'Don't yell at Sendoh or we'll report your abuse to the police old man.'

_I still can't get angry at him for being so honest. _Thought coach.

"Darn that Sakuragi."

"Sakuragi?" Tagokeshi remembered.

"Do you know him Tagokeshi-san?" Hikoichi asked as he would always do.

"Yep. And he referred to himself as a genius and ace of Shohoku. He wants to beat you Sendoh."

"Sakuragi. Huh. Still didn't change. I'm sure he's improved a lot by now."

"So, it's true he's a self proclaimed genius?"

"Yes it's true Tagokeshi-san and he's as tall as you. He even came against Hanagata of Shoyo and put up against Maki of Kainan and our dear Uozumi." yanked Hikoichi.

"Oh c'mon Hikoichi that was just beginners luck." Koshino said in disgrace.

"He even stole a ball from Sendoh." Hikoichi added.

"Yes I know that he's as tall as me." exclaimed Tagokeshi.

"Have you met him Tagokeshi-san?" asked Hikoichi.

"Last night. When I came across Rukawa who, I am going to beat this day!"

"Rukawa? Still practicing after normal practices? He sure does want to beat you Sendoh-san," Hikoichi said with the 'you're a god Sendoh' look.

Long after their talks, they came to Shohoku. Students would stare at them wondering where's Uozumi and who's that tall fellow behind Coach Taoka.

"So tall like Sakuragi. With a weirder hair color."

"RUKAWA! RUKAWA! RUKAWA!" Rukawa's fans marched infront of them.

"The nerve," Coach Taoka said.

"Shohoku…so this is it?" asked Tagokeshi.

Ryonan entered Shohoku's walls with pride. Students complementing Sendoh, and minding the strange player.

"Who is that guy?" asked one of Shohoku's students.

"He's so strange."

"Maybe he's just a reserve player."

"No. I heard Coach Taoka recruited him from Rukawa's school." said a reporter.

"So, he worked with Rukawa?"

"Maybe he's as good as him." answered Hikoichi's sister the reporter.

"This will be an exciting match."

"Sister!" exclaimed Hikoichi.

"Hikoichi. Good luck, tell Sendoh my regards too. Say, what's with the blond guy?"

"Oh, he's a friend of Rukawa's, but wants too seek revenge, I really got things messed up."

"Okay! I've to check this!"

"Me too! Later sis." They bid goodbye to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V. Haruko finds out about Sendoh's girl**

Sendoh passing along licking his lemons even have fans inside Shohoku's walls making Fukuda jealous. Ryonan entered the gymnasium of the Kanagawa No. 2 representative in the Nationals. Shohoku. Sendoh grinning and waving some more to his fans noticed Rukawa was staring at him. Tagokeshi was staring at Rukawa but he wasn't aware.

Rukawa noticed a head popping out of Ryonan's team the thought of Uozumi came but he retired. _Who can this be? A strange blond spiky hair? Almost as tall Sendoh…._Kaede thought.

Sakuragi being conceited and all that showed-off and called himself a genius a thousand times which made the Rukawa fans inevitable to glare at him. He laughed maniacally and glared back to the Rukawa fans.

"Tensai, Sakuragi Hanamichi"

"Yo Sakuragi-kun! Have you met our Tagokeshi he's sworn to beat you and Rukawa that's for sure." said Hikoichi.

"Sure. Sure Hikoichi nobody can beat the genius!" said Sakuragi laughing and scheming at himself.

"Sakuragi It's a pleasure to be here again." said Sendoh politedly.

"Humph! Sendoh..I'm going to beat you." said Sakuragi as he folded his arms.

"Come on!" Sendoh motioned his pointer finger in a 'come and get me' manner.

"Oh! Isn't that Tagokeshi?! Tagokeshi!" called Sakuragi who ignored Sendoh's challenge.

"Sakuragi…Rukawa. Baka." complained Tagokeshi.

"Right! Are you ready to be beaten by Shohoku?! Nyahaha with the help of the genius we will win easily." said Sakuragi as he pointed his thumb to himself.

"What? I'm here for Rukawa Kaede." Tagokeshi said confused.

"Move over dowaho." Rukawa said unpleasantly.

"Rukawa. We meet again. I'm not the friend whom you used to know. I'll be Ryonan's ace in no time and I…I'm going to beat you!"

"Tagokeshi?" Rukawa said.

"You sly fox!" exclaimed Tagokeshi which made the Rukawa fans even angrier. Tagokeshi almost lost his patience and was about to hit Rukawa and Sendoh stopped him.

"Sendoh."

"Sendoh."

"Let's bring this to the court! Come on Tagokeshi." replied Sendoh.

Attracting more audience in the gym Shohoku and Ryonan started the practice match with a bang! Sendoh and Akagi team captain of their respective teams were astonishing on how their leadership works. Ryonan got the jump ball and headed for a swift attack.

Caoch Taoka always wonders why Sendoh has a great speed and agility in side the court but likes to do slow-paced things outside. It seemed as if he's talking to someone. Sendoh is mysterious yet, so predictable at times.

Rukawa tries his best to defend against Sendoh. Sendoh doing his cool moves again wins the heart of some Shohoku students. Sendoh led Fukuda to shoot his famous mid air dunks and succeeded. Score now, 2-0. Ryonan leading the game. Sakuragi still hasn't showed his prowess and Tagokeshi was staggered by how Sendoh works his way through the court. He knew then he was going to beat Rukawa. Sendoh passed the ball to Tagokeshi who was free and shot a 3 pointer and made it in! Sakuragi more depressed than ever tries to steal the ball away from Sendoh but never made it. The whole court laughed at him.

"Hahaha! Sakuragi is doing his antics again." said Takamiya while he and his gang was laughing their butts off.

"That's Sendoh he's dealing with," said a student.

"Sendoh really lives up to his name," commented Youhei.

"Buck up Shohoku!" Haruko cheered.

A mysterious girl wearing long sleeved white jacket appeared and everybody was staring at her like she looked like an angel! She had a chocolate colored hair, fair skinned and has a perfect body for her age. Boys would drool all over her and asked her how young she was, she was only 15 years old. She was there cheering for Sendoh.

"Sendoh-san! Ike! Ike! Rukawa can never beat you!" she cheers as loud as she could.

"Nani? A Sendoh-fan!? Oi move over sweet cheeks!" Rukawa's fans shrieked.

"She looks like an angel. Looks so helpless." Haruko nudged over to her two bestfriends.

"Stupid Rukawa fans they can never beat my Sendoh!" the girl said while holding her hips.

"Hey onisama..excuse me..you can seat with us if you like.." Haruko was pleased to invite her to seat with them.

"Thanks. At least there are some polite people here in Shohoku."

"I'm Haruko Akagi. Sometimes they can get so annoying."

"Hey. My name is Salae Nimawan. But you can call me Lae. It's my first day at Ryonan but I heard they were having a practice match so I followed." Lae introduced herself.

"So that doesn't mean it was your 'actual first day'" Haruko was perplexed.

"Teehee. Guess not. Go Sendoh! Rukawa is not worth your prowess!"

"Nani?! Sendoh?! My, what a fan." Haruko replied.

"Fan?! Oh no..dear no..Sendoh, is my child hood friend, I've come back here from Tokyo."

"Grr. This girl is making me angry!" Haruko was already breathing steam from her nostrils.

"Can't we concentrate more about the game Miss Akagi?" asked Lae.

Haruko getting more impatient by the second concentrated on the game. Rukawa's got the ball.

"Rukawa, pass, pass!" Sakuragi demanded.

"Come on Rukawa take me on!"

"Tagokeshi…"

"What are you doing Rukawa?! Concentrate on the game!" exclaimed Ayako while hitting Yasuda with her large fan.

"Rukawa! Stop making Ayako worry… Aya-chan!" Miyagi blushed.

Sendoh's got hold of the ball from Rukawa. The battle is on. Sendoh being more experienced and better than Rukawa is dunked the ball inside the basket making Rukawa foul for the first time and Sakuragi furious. Sendoh took the shot. Score now: 34-26 and still Ryonan is leading. It's almost the end of the first half.

"Sendoh-kun! You can do it!" cheered Lae.

"Uh…" Sendoh recognized the voice but wasn't familiar to the face so he just licked lemons. He scratched his head trying to recall things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI. Big Flashback**

"Sendoh doesn't even know you…You must be lying.." confronted Haruko.

"No I'm not! Sendoh just doesn't recognize me. It was 10 years ago…" Lae was embarrassed.

Back at the locker room of Ryonan everybody was busy wiping their sweats off. Hikoichi seemed to have notice Sendoh wandering through his head…

_I seem to have heard that voice before. It isn't of my mother's either. Who is she…_

Sendoh saw a little fat boy running outside the Ryonan's locker room holding a hand of a little girl.

"Hurry up! Or we'll miss this practice game…" said the boy.

"How come you're fat you can run so fast… So envy" complained the little girl.

"I promise you someday I'll be like Sendoh.."

Those words hit Sendoh…

"Sendoh-san daijobou?" asked Hikoichi.

"Yeah."

"Okay! This is good Shohoku's falling into our trap. We'll keep this up…"

The words of Coach Taoka suddenly faded away… Sendoh remembered a little fat boy with spiky hair and a skinny sickly little girl on top of the roof top. They were lying down and watching the stars in the moon lit sky.

"Neh, Sendoh-kun. I really wish we could be together until junior high and high school and forever!"

"Me too." Sendoh replied gladly.

The next morning the little girl woke up earlier than little Sendoh. The little girl kisses little Sendoh.

"Wake up sleepy head." she pleaded.

"No. Sleepy head is still sleepy that's why you call it sleepy head. Okay?" Sendoh yawned for he was still in dreamland.

"That's why you're so fat!" The little girl got a pail of water and splashed it on the little Sendoh's face. The little girl coughed and coughed as if she can never breathe.

"Sendoh-kun help me!"

"What?! Oh no! I'm here! What am I going to do. Help! Mom!" Sendoh sat up from his bed and started panicking.

"Teehee…can't believe you always fall for that...you're awake now." The little girl pinched Sendoh's nose.

"Oh goody." Sendoh rubbed his eyes from waking up.

"Come on it's a beautiful day! I'll tell mom we'll go fishing in our rest house on weekends…don't you like that?"

"Oh well okay. Can't believe you're so perky even though you're skinny!"

She pinched Sendoh's nose as hard as she could.

"Itaii! Now I'm really awake. Skinny goat!"

"Hey at least I take a bath unlike some pig who doesn't"

"I still smell like a baby you know…" raises his arm straight at the little girl's face.

"Eeww Sendoh! Would you like it if I would have an asthma attack this instant?"

Sendoh and that little girl were child hood friends, neighbors actually. But the little girl is skinny and has asthma while Sendoh, he was so fat. That day they played basketball together.

"Let's stop, I can't breathe anymore…" the little girl said panting.

"Oh. I told you not to run after me here…" Sendoh hands her what was said to be water was Sendoh's spit.

"Sendoh! How come you could run so fast even if you are faat? I mean faat as in pig?"

"Was that a complement?"

"Well you always call me skinny! Hmpf!" The little girl was pouting. Sendoh kissed her.

"Oh come on princess. You've always been very pretty to me."

"Yeah? Ever since I got hospitalized I really wanted to have a friend or a brother that could protect me and play with me. Until you came along you filled that missing part…"

"Cut the drama! Bleh!" Sendoh sticking out his tongue.

They were about to go home when they saw a old neighbors patio being cemented.

"Let's carve our names here." said Sendoh.

"I'll make a promise that in our school I'll be the best writer ever! And whenever you have baskterball games I would be there to cheer you on! I promise. Pinky swear."

"I promise to be the Ace player of our school no, ace player of Japan and you? You will interview me. Haha! Pinky swear." They both convened their pinkies together. That's what they both do when they make a solemn promise.

"Let's go before the neighbor sees us." They both ran as fast as they could. The little girl could hardly catch up to the chubby little Sendoh who was wearing his undies.

Weekend came and they went fishing. Since, the little girl has asthma her parents have built her a rest house near a beach so whenever she could feel like it she could go there and breathe the fresh air.

"Sendoh-kun, I wish this would never end..right?" the little girl said after gazing up the stars.

"What do you mean?" Sendoh asked.

"I mean being young and all this...being together. This is fun." The little girl smiled.

"Yeah…I wanted to tell you something princess…" Sendoh asked while he scratched his cheeks because he was a bit shy.

"What is it? It's the first time at midnight you haven't felt sleepy…" The little girl wondered.

"Um…You really think I'm like your brother? I mean. Yeah I'm a year older than you…" Sendoh continued to blush.

"So? Continue…I'm listening…" The little girl rested her head upon Sendoh's chest and closed her eyes.

"Well…I really like you…" Sendoh was surprised to hear a snore from the little girl.

_Mata-kun. I really like you. I don't consider you as my sister anymore. I like you and I will take care of you…always…_Sendoh then fell asleep.

The next morning when they got home Sendoh rushed to his mom and bid goodbye to the little girl for he thought they could see each other after lunch.

"I'm home mom! Mom? What's all this? Why are my bags packed?" tears started to fill her eyes.

"You're dad..has been transferred to Tokyo..It's going to be all good there 'cause your asthma can be cured with the high technology in Tokyo…"

"But mom! This is all so very sudden! Mom! Mom! I can't leave Sendoh-niichan" She was even shocked that she shouted at her own mom.

"No. Fix yourself and we'll go. I'm sorry." The little girl's mom just looked down and didn't want to see the little girl cry.

The little girl tried to calm herself and wrote a letter. She doesn't want to say goodbye for she knows it hurts. When Sendoh dropped by for lunched he noticed that nobody was at home. He only found a letter on the door way addressed to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII. Good bye Lae**

_**Sendoh,**_

_**It's me. I'm sorry for not telling you right away. I think that it's better this way. It hurts me to see you sad. I'll be in Tokyo for dad was forced to work there. Mom said hospitals would be great there for my health.**_

_**Promise me that even if I'm not there you'd still grant your promise? I promise that I'll be the best writer ever! Wait for me. I'll come back it's just that I don't know when. Wish you'll be thinner this time. And I'll be healthier.**_

_**Don't forget about me. I'll write you letters. Please write back. Okay?**_

_**I'll miss you brother. This is not the last good bye. I'll be back before you know it. Friends forever.**_

Sendoh put the letter close to his heart and cried like little boy losing his mommy. He cried out. "Lae-chan! I promise!"

Back to reality…

"Lae-chan………..Lae! Lae!" cried Sendoh.

"Sendoh! Were you even listening to me?" The furious coach Taoka asked.

"No coach. Sorry I just remembered something." explained Sendoh.

"Nani?! Why you little…"

"Coach, I'll be right back!" He waved goodbye to the angry Taoka.

Sendoh ran as fast as he could at the audience area. Girls surrounded him but still he could see the sight of Lae. His eyes filled with tears and wiped them or else he wouldn't look cool.

"Lae! Lae! It's me! Lae!" he tried to compel himself and tried to be seen.

"Sendoh-kun?!" Lae wondered and saw Sendoh, she waved back.

"What is this girl doing?!" fans gossiped and all eyes on her they were making the face which said 'Don't come near our Sendoh, or you'll be hurt."

Sendoh ran for her and hugged her tight. Before she could say anything the bell rang.

"Later Lae! I've missed you." Sendoh ran back to the court and he knew coach was still going to scold him.

Sendoh had a regained a new identity when he went back to court. He passed by and evaded Rukawa easily. Sendoh did a good job during the practice game and Ryonan won leading over 12 points but it wasn't all Sendoh's. It was mostly Tagokeshi who made perfect shots in. Together with Fukuda and Sendoh, the three of them made a pretty good team. Coach Taoka was proud of Tagokeshi's achievement.

"Nice one Tagokeshi!" Coach Taoka held a high five to Tagokeshi who was being a braggart again.

"What's happening to Sendoh?" asked Tagokeshi.

Sendoh then threw his arms around Lae. And they both blushed. Hikoichi kept scribbling notes and asked Sendoh who the girl was. Team Ryonan was like, "Woah! Kirei.." Sendoh's fans were so jealous about the girl and Haruko…she was awed and embarrassed about what she said to Lae.

"I brought you lemons oniichan!" Lae held a plastic full of lemons.

"Eeww. What is that girl thinking?" asked a fan.

"Oniichan?! So tall." asked Hikoichi.

"No. She's a child hood friend Hikoichi move away." Sendoh pushed away Hikoichi like he never did before.

"How are you Sendoh-kun? I've missed you!" she couldn't stop hugging him tight."You sure are not fat anymore. I can put my arms around you."

"I've fulfilled my promise Lae. You? You stopped sending me letters."

"I'm sorry Sendoh. The hospital confined me for months and it seemed like forever. I couldn't have recognized you. You look so great." She looked down for a while.

"Look who's talking. You're not skinny anymore." Sendoh wasn't angry. He was just, overwhelmingly happy.

She pinched his nose and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"And you still didn't change Sendoh-kun."

"So how's your asthma?" asked Sendoh.

"I think I've recovered and I'm staying here for good! It was supposed to be my first day at school when I heard you guys had a game." answered Lae while she put a hand on the back of her head.

"You still remembered your promise?" Sendoh set his pinky in a 'swear' motion.

"Yes. That's why I'm here." Lae smiled sheepishly.

"I've missed you Lae. I've missed you."

"Hey, that Rukawa guy…never let him beat you Sendoh-kun." said Lae as she patted Sendoh on his shoulders.

"Yosh! We beat Shohoku this time! Good work Tagokeshi-san!" said Coach Taoka proudly.

"Sendoh-san did a good work too!" added Hikoichi.

"Haii, demo look at him..not even listening to Coach," mumbled Tagokeshi.

"What a bother." sighed Coach Takoa. "Let him have his fun. That's what he needs to concentrate."

They were so engrossed in each other and kept talking and talking. Sendoh introduced Lae to the team.

"Mina, this is Lae my child hood friend."

"More of..child hood sweet heart..neh? Sendoh-san…" teased Koshino.

"Iie…she's like my sister..Shut up Koshino!" Sendoh said blushing.

"Um! Yogata mina… I thought you were goners. My name is Salae Nimawan."

"Salute!" chorused Ryonan.

"My, my coach Taoka such spirited players you got."

"Trained by the best."

"Lae-san how tall are you?" asked Hikoichi.

"Ah. 176 cm"

"So tall." _Even taller than me. I wonder why she is so close to Sendoh-san._

"Mina don't you want to see Sendoh's chubby pictures? I couldn't even put my arms around him." She was about to get her wallet from her pocket.

"Honto? Let us see! Haha Sendoh-san…" everybody was delighted and scheming.

"Soyo!" Lae continued.

"Ehehehe mina. Mate I guess me and Lae have catching up to do."

"Geez Sendoh-san."

"Sumang. We've got to go."

Sendoh carried Lae on his arms and dashed as fast as he could.

"I missed having piggy back rides…"

"You want to go out tomorrow? I mean it's getting late."

"Oh…sure…but I think I have forgotten something. Come and see mom you guys haven't seen each other for like…forever! Come have dinner with us…and sleepover"

"at the rooftop.." they chorused.

"Sure. But tomorrow after school, you'll be mine princess? Okay?" asked Sendoh.

"Okay." answered Lae while she blushed secretly.

Sendoh has never visited Lae's house for such a long time now. He had forgotten what it looked like so he twisted his head around trying to evoke things.

"I'm home mom! Sendoh's here too." said Lae. "Oh and don't tell her about how I skipped class today or she'll be furious." She punched an elbow to Sendoh.

"Ahem. Auntie…Lae's been…" Lae gave him the 'don't tell mom or I'll show you're team mates your fat picture' look. "a good girl today." Lae's mom rushed with dirty laundry and kissed Sendoh.

"My, my, you've grown so tall Sendoh-kun. You're not the chubby little boy anymore who runs around the house wearing undies. When we were in Tokyo, we saw that you were featured in a news paper. Good for you my dear. Lae was so excited to hear about it. She even kisses the..."

"Moom! I can hear you from the kitchen!" Lae shouted.

"Heehee…Auntie…Yes.. I read that, actually during junior high a school from Tokyo recruited me, as soon as I heard I was going to Tokyo, I left immediately, I wrote a certain girl a letter but, she didn't reply to me, I had a hard time trying to find her there."

"Ahum...Yes mom he's the…oh shit! I forgot…" Lae told Sendoh about what happened to her while she was watching a game.

"I've challenged a girl named Haruko Akagi to a girl's basketball game on Saturday! I've totally forgot!"

"Aka…gi…kun? The big gorilla?" Sendoh was distressed.

"Iie! Earth to Sendoh, I said girl's basketball game..why did you say…"

"Big gorilla?!" They chorused again.

"I've challenged Takenori Akagi's sister!? Okay I'm dead meat." She said while shrugging her shoulders and fell down like a melting water from the sofa.

Lae tried to bear in mind what happened earlier at the gym today…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII. Haruko Challenged by Lae**

"See? What did I tell you?! Isn't my Sendoh great?! Beat Rukawa he did!" Lae was so proud of Sendoh when he evaded Rukawa.

"Oi that's too much I think Rukawa should get a credit too." said Haruko.

"He is not worth my Sendoh at all." She looked away.

"You wanna fight?!" Haruko demanded.

"Nani?! Haruko you sound like that violent Sakuragi!" said Fuji one of her friends.

"I do?! Oh. I mean basketball? I challenge you to a basket ball! 5 on 5."

"Okay. You're on. Girls only!" agreed Lae.

"Loser will admit that her hero is defeated by the winner's hero."

"Sure. Huh." _This girl doesn't know I play basketball in our team in Tokyo and I've led them to championships. "_We'll meet Saturday 8:45 am at the court near the harbor. That way it's easier to go to that destination for the both of us."

"Yosh. I'm not gonna lose to you." said Haruko proudly.

"I'll make sure we'll have an equal chance. I'll find a referee that's neither on our side."

"That's fair enough for me," agreed Haurko.

* * *

"I can't believe I challenged a friend of Sendoh to play basketball with me. I'm sure to lose." Haruko was crying. "And she was so tall...about 176 cm..."

"Haruko-chan…did you see what I did and that Rukawa didn't?" said Sakuragi blushing.

"Not now Sakuragi-kun…I have to practice basketball." Haruko's spirit was lit.

"Haruko-chan…what's that all about?" Sakuragi asked for he noticed Haruko wasn't minding what he just said.

"Oh it's nothing. I just made a fool out of myself by challenging Sendoh's girl to a basketball match."

"Sendoh's girl? That punk has a girlfriend?"

"By the looks of it…I really don't know..Please help!" Haruko put her hands together and pleaded for Sakuragi's help.

"Yosha! Haurko-chan…I, the genius basketball man will be here to train you and your teammates."

"Yatta! Arigatou Sakuragi-kun! You're the best."

_Hahaha It's another chance for me and Haruko to bond. Nyahaha that wily fox isn't going to be there to ruin it… What happiness...I'll make sure…_Sakuragi cried and blushed..when..BANG! Another lump has been created.

"Stop day dreaming about my sister!" said Akagi while he scrunching up his fists.

"Gori.." Sakuragi rubbing his head.

* * *

At the rooftop of Lae's house…

"Sendoh-kun that's how I made a big fool of myself."

"It's no worries princess, I'm here. Let's practice together after school." Sendoh assured Lae.

"Hey! I played a little basketball in my days in junior high…but at times…I get asthma attacks.."

"Really I can't believe you Lae! What if something will happen to you?! I won't lose you again." He scolded Lae.

"Hush" Lae put her finger in front of Sendoh's mouth to stop talking. "We'll find a way. But tonight…" Lae fell asleep in Sendoh's arms.

"This is what's been missing for so long. Lae I've got you again." Sendoh burst into tears.

"Excuse me…What's missing what you were saying?" Lae woke up.

"Iie…Nothing…go back to sleep."

"You?"

"I'll sleep a little later, still enjoying the view…" Sendoh meant to say 'still enjoying staring at you'.

"Okay…suit yourself sleepyhead." She went back to sleep.

"Sleepy head's not sleepy anymore now that you're here." Lae slept soundly but can hear the voice of Sendoh so she smiled and blushed secretly as well.

_ How do I tell Sendoh that I came back because I love him. Oh no. But maybe a guy so perfect like him already has a girlfriend. And me? Just a sister for him. Oh no. Oh dear. It's all my fault. What to do. What to do. Shit! And that basketball game too. What will he even say? I'm sure he'd make fun of me! He'll laugh his head off and we'll never be friends again. But what if…oh! that's never gonna happen._

_ Shit! I'm so scared to tell Lae how I really feel. Why am I so stupid to think she'll like me more than just a brother. She always emphasizes that "brother, brother, brother" Oh shit. I'm so slow! What to do. What to do. Suck on some lemons?! Oh man. What to say, what to say. I'm sure she'd make fun of me and laugh 'till she coughs and we'll never be friends again! I'm so stupid…_

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning, so, in fact, there's school for Sendoh and Lae. She woke him up the way she used to…with a pail of water. Lae splashed the cold water on Sendoh's face.

"What the...I could drown you know!" exclaimed Sendoh who was awaken from his slumber.

"Aww. You're still the same sleepy head. Come on, there's school."

"School? At 7? Come on Lae…I slept late at night you know." Sendoh shook his body from the water that Lae splashed him.

"What did you do? Everyone in the world who has school wakes up at 7 you know?"

"Where in the world did you come from? School at 7 huh? So you want this?" He tickled her until she coughed and coughed.

"Oh my gosh! My asthma!" she coughs and coughs.

"Oh no! I'm sorry. Here breathe...call your mom stay here okay?" Lae laughed as hard as she could.

"Oh. Sendoh, you always fall for that one."

"Stop joking like that! I almost had a heart attack." Sendoh said panting, "Oh alright, let's go already after you pull some more pranks on me."

"That's good. Take a bath! You didn't even wash yourself before going to sleep! And you stink! Bleh!"

They met up again, all ready for school. "You know? I have a guy friend in Tokyo, you know what? He had white hair because he always uses gel." She messed up his 'do'.

"What?" asked Sendoh, "You're trying to stop me from using gel? Nu-uh."

"Alright you got me. Kidding." Ryonan is a 20 minute walk from their houses.

"So, it's you're actual first day. What class are you in?"

"I wonder what my teacher would say…if he'd find out…Geez! I forgot!"

"Really. I can't believe you…" sighed Sendoh.

The sight of them both being so sweet caught up so much attention that the whole Ryonan found out about Lae because of Hikoichi. To Lae's dismay before she could find out…she and Hikoichi were actually classmates. Hikoichi told their teacher that she came to watch the practice game in Shohoku. Lae wasn't used to Sendoh's popularity in school since, they were separated for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX. First Day High**

Lae can see eyes staring at her, she thought it was because she was with Sendoh. Hikoichi came running to them.

"Good morning Lae-san, Sendoh-san. Lae-san. I forgot to tell you, I asked the principal for your record and we're classmates!" Hikoichi saluted at them.

"Oh. Hikoichi. Ohaio. That's good, at least I have a known classmate." Lae pretended to be glad.

"And Tagokeshi-san too. Year 1 Class 3."

"Tagokeshi? Sendoh-kun who is he?" Lae raised her brows and imagined what the guy looked like.

"Didn't I introduce him to you? You know blond hair?"

"Haven't heard at all."

"Later Sendoh-san, Lae-san!" Hikoichi beckoned his good bye.

"Bye bye Hikoichi" said the two in unison.

"So, it's gonna be tough Sendoh-kun. I'm scared of the people staring at me."

"I'm here. Come on hold on to brother's hand." He held his hands and Lae caught it.

They both entered the buildings of Ryonan High hand in hand. Ryonan has tiled hallways and white colored lockers looked so big and freaky. Lae can hear her heart beat so fast. Sendoh was flashing his smile on his fans while his fans glare badly at Lae.

"Eeek. Sendoh-kun, why are they staring at me? I can't have people staring at me." Lae was trembling in fear.

"It's okay princess they won't do you harm." Sendoh comforted Lae.

They climbed on a marbleized staircase which led to the 2nd floor of the building. That's where Lae's room was located. The teacher saw Lae and he was quite furious. He was tapping his feet when he saw a new student about to enter his classroom.

"Young lady where have you been? It was supposed to be your first day in class yesterday." He said waving his stick.

"Sensai I'm sorry, she went to watch our game. We won." Sendoh smirked to his teacher.

"Oh. Sendoh-kun. Well, then, thanks to Sendoh you're saved." The sensaii was glad that Sendoh flashed a big grin to him. His eyes then, turned into hearts. _Who is this girl and she is too young to be Sendoh's girl friend. Huh. I want to be his girl friend. Ooh. Heehee._

"Looks like our teacher is crushing on you," said Lae teasing Sendoh.

"Oh come on. Hurry up and take your seat. See you at lunch." He hit Lae slowly on the head.

"Wait." She pinched Sendoh's nose and everyone in class saw what she did, "Bye, thanks."

"Okay. Bye guys." Sendoh bid goodbye to his fans in Lae's room.

Her classmates stared at her as she found herself a seat at the back of the room. She saw a familiar blond haired guy. But she didn't know who he was. Hikoichi called up to her as he was seated in front of the teacher's table.

"So tall...not your average kind of girl..." said one of the students in amazement.

"Lae-san! It's me! Hikoichi." Hikoichi gestured.

"Shut up Hikoichi." Said the teacher as he pinched Hikoichi's ear.

"Oi! Hello." waved back Lae.

"Who is this girl anyway? Why is she with Sendoh?" asked a few students.

"Please, let us welcome our new student. Come here child, introduce yourself."

"Um. Mina-I'm Salae Nimawan. I'm 15 years old. I transferred here from Tokyo. Nice to meet you all."

"Question Sir! I have a question for Lae!" said a girl on pig tails.

"What are you and Sendoh?" she asked and everyone gossiped again.

"Okay class let's not open up her personal life. She and Sendoh are probably cousins." The teacher predicted.

"Oh no sensai he's a child hood friend. He's like a brother to me." Lae was taken aback.

All the girls who had a crush on Sendoh sighed and was thankful that she was not Sendoh's girl friend. She went back to her seat when Yuki called out to her.

"Hey! Come and sit here with me! My name is Yuki." yelled Yuki.

"Huh? Oh. Um. Okay. Just call me Lae." Lae was delighted to have found a girl friend.

"So, tell me, what's Sendoh like?" Yuki asked as she rester her chin upon her palm.

"More than what you guys expected--worse! Why?"

"Oh this is good! I like you! Haha everyone here is like going crazy about Sendoh…I swear sometimes I wish the world was just mute." Yuki's eyes widened.

"You don't like him?"

"Neh. The guy is great, but I mean, I rarely find friends who share the same passion as me except going crazy over that basketball jock."

"Passion? What is it?"

"I love basketball! Haha. Once the teacher got mad at me because I escaped class just to watch matches! But I couldn't get away with it."

"So it looks like we're on the same boat. Your passion? Is mine too. I would like to be a reporter of this school where do I sign up?"

"Well, you came to the right place. I'm the editor-in-chief of the Freshmen's club."

"Really?! Oh my gosh." Lae was happily smiling.

"Really. No need for auditions and interviews. I like you…so you're in!" Yuki gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh my gosh really!? Thank you! Sendoh's gonna be so proud of me." Lae visualized Sendoh praising her.

"So, you and Sendoh are like what?!"

"Sshh. Sensai is getting angry at you. You're too noisy." whisphered the guy at the back of Lae.

"What?..."_ Oh. This blond guy I've actually seen him before. Tagokeshi. Right. _"Hi, Tagokeshi-kun, so, you're a classmate of mine."

"Just shut up."

"How rude. I'm tellin' Sendoh."

"I'm sorry it's just that it's my first day and I don't want to make a mess."

"Oh. Sumang." apologized Lae.

It was Lae's first day and she already made a great impression to the teacher and to her classmates. She was almost good in everything. Lae being so forgetful eventually disregarded to recruit members for her upcoming game on Saturday with Haruko. Lae was not used to the limelight. She was always timid and humble. With Sendoh by her side she knows she can do things more than she could've ever imagined.

It was lunch time and Sendoh got Lae to come with him to lunch. She was with the whole basketball team. This was her chance to humiliate Sendoh…for a long time. Sendoh bought food from the cafeteria so; the team asked her some questions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X. All About Sendoh**

"Neh, so how is it to be like…Sendoh's girlfriend?" asked Hikoichi.

"Girlfriend? I told you guys before he's like a brother to me." Lae said as she blushed secretly.

"Sendoh's room…have you been in it? I mean that guy has the weirdest things he brings to school, even his basketball shoes…what kind of color is that?" asked Koshino.

"Sendoh's room…" Lae imagined Sendoh's room in her mind…"The dreadful smell…" she acted like she was about to puke. "Don't want to talk about it. It's horrible."

"Lemons. Lemons. I've always seen him lick and suck lemons. What's that all about?" said Uekesa.

"Lemons are like my hands when my asthma attacks. My throat is so itchy so when I suck the juice out of the lemons, feels great in my throat. Sorry. Is it too bad then? I influenced him."

Embarrassed and taken aback Uekesa apologized, "Iie, I just find it weird."

"Sendoh is always like that, late, one time in kindergarten, I had my award for being the best poetry writer in school…he got late for over sleeping. I had forgiven him as long as he tells me the truth. He likes fishing as much as I do. I have a rest house near the beach, when we were young; we go there during weekends to smell fresh air. It's good for my asthma. He was too engrossed about basketball that he always appears to be flying. It seems like he's caught up in his own world. Don't you know that his father died when he was about 5 and I was 4? I still remember it… (Flashback)"

Sendoh was crying like hell. "Sendoh-kun, it's okay. He's here by your side forever. He'll never leave you in your heart. Like, me…I'm here….I'll never leave you…I promise." But he wouldn't stop crying.

"Iie, you're lying…" cried Sendoh.

"No. I promise you that." Then he just stopped crying and hugged Lae.

Back to reality…

"But it became worse…I left him 6 years ago…My family moved to Tokyo for dad's job…and for my asthma recovery…He cried and cried. I would receive letters from his mom telling me to come back because Sendoh would cry at night calling out my name. He said that it was like when his father died…he lost his best friend once again."

"Coach said he recruited Sendoh from a school in Tokyo," asked Koshino.

"Yes, I knew that he was in my school, but when he got there, mom and I had to go to Nagasaki to take care of my grandmother. He sent me letters, he said that he was going to find me. When I came back to Tokyo for my last year in middle school he went back to Kanagawa. I was too late. My classmates would tell me then that the guy I've always been talking about went in our school and became a basketball superstar."

Lae paused.

"I was so embarrassed and I felt sorry for him…that I never answered his letters. After a few months of not answering back…he never sent me a single letter again. It's for the best, he must be independent. He was a growing boy. But he became sovereign. His mom sends me a letters telling me that Sendoh was quieter these days and it feels like he has a lot on his mind. Good thing, I begged my mom to back here. I was almost fully recovered. I know I can recover here with Sendoh by my side. There is no use in staying in the hospital for months. It felt like torment. I thought he was gonna be angry at me for not answering his letters…but he had the heart to forgive me. We made a pact that we would be there for each other no matter what happens…He'll be the best in basketball…and I will be the best in my field too. That's about it. I know I'm not much help to him in basketball. I know he's the best already."

Everyone in the team was sobbing and felt sorry for Sendoh. Even the stoned-face Tagokeshi burst into tears.

"I feel sorry for him," said Koshino.

"That is so sad," added Hikoichi.

"I never knew Sendoh experienced so much tragedy in his life," alleged Tagokeshi.

"Oh guys. Don't you think he's a lot better now?" asked Lae.

"Yep. Ever since you came. He's so much alive but still has a tendency to over sleep," commented Uekesa.

"Really? That guy…" Lae pauses momentarily, and resumes, "Well, his tendency to over sleep, heck! I've got nothing to do with that, but, I always try my best to wake him up early morning. Lazy. That's what he is."

"Coach, always has a trouble with that." said Hikoichi.

"Hey, do you guys want to see his picture…I mean he was sooo faat! He is wearing undies."

"Hah! Beat that! We want to see it," said Koshino as he asked for the pictures.

Before Lae could show the guys the picture girls were drooling all over her imagining that they could be in Lae's place. But Lae saw Yuki waved at her and saw Yuki take a glance at Koshino.

"What are these people looking at?" aked Lae.

"Well, um, since you're seating here with us, it means that you're highly treated. No one ever seats with us unless we say so."

"Is that really like this here? Hey there Yuki!" exclaimed Lae.

"Hi! See you later in class!" answered back Yuki while checking Koshino if he's looking at her too.

"Why is this girl sitting on the basketball team's seats? It can't be…" asked one of the students.

"It can be that she is one of the girlfriends of one of the members?" asked a school reporter.

"No, I heard she is related to Sendoh."

"But she is a first year! No way… My Sendoh! No!" said a Sendoh fan.

"Yuki, you know all the happenings around here in school."

"Who is that girl?"

"Right."

"Well. Uhum. She's my classmate; she'll be joining our journalist group."

"And then? What's with her and Sendoh my love?"

"Well, she told me, she and Sendoh are just child hood friends," replied Yuki.

Everyone sighed for joy. When Sendoh heard that the team's table was full of laughter, even though his hands were full of trays, he hurriedly dashed back to check out what it was all about. The laughter cut when they saw Sendoh. The team tried to control their laughter. Sendoh's eyes were furious. He looked at Lae. Lae looked at him back, took a carton of milk and spit it out to Sendoh. Then, Sendoh looked like the little boy in the picture who still has milk over his upper lip. Everyone saw what happened to Sendoh and the guy students laughed hard. But the girl students looked at Lae at what appeared to be as "you humiliated Sendoh, you're going down!" look.

"Hahahaha. I'm going to get you for this Lae!" yelled Sendoh. He tickled Lae and the table just hoard with laughter.

"Hahaha! Sendoh-san you look like the little boy in the picture." laughed Hikoichi.

"Heehee. You're so fat Sendoh-san. Heeheehee." giggled Koshino.

"Hohohoho. I can't believe this is you. Hohohoho." said Uekesa.

"Stop laughing everyone. We must empathize with him." called out Tagokeshi. He was greatly affected by what happened to Sendoh when he was young. His tears fell.

"Lae-kun! What did you just do?" asked Sendoh.

"I just let them saw…how…f-a-t you are and still you were wearing undies."

The whole cafeteria echoed Lae's voice and everyone stared at her as if they want to see the picture. "Uh oh, what did I just do?" Girls screaming all over her want to take the picture away from her and even pay a big amount for it. She had a plan. "Tomorrow you shall see many many pictures of young Sendoh. For reservations, please contact me." Everyone in the team was shocked! Even Sendoh, fell down from his seat.

_What are you doing Lae? I thought you treasured those pictures of mine. Why are you even selling it? Does this mean I am nothing to you anymore? This is gonna be harder than I thought._

_Don't worry Sendoh-kun. I have copies of all your pictures. Plus, I don't care if they take 'em all 'cause, now, that were' together, what do I need pictures for? If you're here by my side. Plus. You look better in personal anyway.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI. Haruko practices with Sakuragi**

At Shohoku, Sakuragi escaped basketball practice, and he asked his gang to assist him into practicing with Haruko and her friends.

"Neh, um…Gori, I…um…want to take a break from practice unti Friday…um…I want to practice on my own," asked Sakuragi.

"Nani? Bakamono! You practice alone?" laughed Akagi.

"Demo, can't I do that? I'll have practice training by myself," Sakurgi shyly said.

Mitsui and Ryota heard this and they laughed maniacally. Rukawa just shook his head and said, "Geez."

"Hanamichi? Are you serious?" asked Ryota.

"Ara? Of course Ryochin! I'm a tensaii!"

"Humph! You? You're hopeless Sakuragi," replied Mitsui.

"Nani?! Why you, half woman faggot!" Sakuragi said as he crumpled his fists.

"Oi, oi, mate you guys, let's stop this. Neh Akagi, let Sakuragi go, he did a good job with Ryonan too." said Kogure waiting for Akagi to stop this nonsense.

"Megane-kun, why are you here? Demo…ariagttou," praised Sakuragi.

"Aiya! Kogure-sempai is right captain, He is here to watch how you guys have improved!" added Ayako.

"Hohohoho. Let him go Akagi-kun," said a fat, round man with white hair.

"Ah! You're acting more of a coach now oyaji," said Sakuragi as he pulled down Coach Anzai's chin.

"Yamero bakero!" yelled Mitsui.

"Here we go again," complained Rukawa as he sighed.

"Rukawa…nandato?"

"Alright, come back Monday," said Akagi.

"Gori…" answered Sakuragi as tears slowly filled his eyes.

"Who are you calling gorilla?" Akagi smacked him in the head again.

"Dowaho."

"Orewa tensaii, Sakuragi Hanamichi,"

"Yatta, yatta Sakuragi you can go now," persuaded Kogure.

"You deserve it tensaii, but please stop that ragged song…it's still ho-ri-bble!" exclaimed Ayako.

"Arigattou, Megane-kun, Ayako-san, you now realize how truly genius I am!" Sakuragi laughed hard.

"What a bother," sighed Rukawa.

"Who said you're a genius?" said Ryota and Mitsui in chorus.

Sakuragi smiled as he went out of the gym because he now has a chance to spend time with Haruko. As he went to the same park wherein they practiced his lay-up shots…

_Now is the time for me to repay your kindness Haruko-chan. What happiness. Yatta. I can show off to Haruko-cahn without that wily fox distracting her again! Nyahahaha. Yogatta, I'm so glad gori let me go, I was sure he was in a good mood. Yosh! On to practice with Haruko-chan…demo, I have to find Yohei and gang._

Sakuragi searched for Yohei and his gang. He went by a café. There he saw Sendoh, with Lae, of course, Sakuragi didn't know the name. He wiped his eyes because he thought he must be dreaming. He then, sneaked into the side windows with high bushes.

_Nani? This punk has a girlfriend? She is very pretty, looks like an angel…_Sakuragi was disrupted when three girls came barging in the café screaming Sendoh's name.

"Sendoh-san! Aaaah!"

"Sendoh-san, can I get you're autograph?"

"Oh. Um. Sure. Here."

The three girls glanced up at Lae as if they wanted her to disappear. Lae just stared away, because she was so shy.

"Aaaah! Thank you Sendoh-san."

"Can we shake your hand?"

"Okay." Sendoh held out his hand.

"Aaaaah!!" the three girls screamed disturbing some of the café's customers. The manager of the café went out to stop the girls from screaming.

"Um. Excuse me girls, but I think you're disturbing some of my customers here. I'm sorry sir, did they disturb you?"

"Oh no, they were no bother at all." Sendoh noticed Lae was still staring blankly at the side where she caught Sakuragi gazing at them too.

"Please girls, if you want to stay here don't scream, I think I'd just better sent you out."

"Stupid manager!"

"Ugh! My only chance to talk to Sendoh." The guards dragged the girls out of the restaurant.

_Shimatta! The girl knew I was looking at them!_ Sakuragi then, moved his eyeballs away and pretended to walk. _That Sendoh is really something huh…_thought Sakuragi to himself. He still snuck back to the window and tried to listen to their conversation. He looked at the three girls in disgust. The girls glared back at him.

"Nani? Is that the red haired from Shohoku?"

_Huh. They now realize how popular and good I am._

"Yeah, he never stays out of trouble"

"Nani? Why you…"

"Run!" The three girls dashed when they saw Sakuragi's horn's rearing. Sakuragi went back to sneaking.

_That Sendoh is really something…but this girl…Haruko looks prettier than her…nyahahaha…_

"Neh, Sendoh-kun, I um…I really have a lot to catch up to," Lae paused, "I mean, with your current status in school, I really, can't stand it sometimes."

"Lae-kun, I don't know what to say."

"Iie, it's not you're fault, it's mine…if I only haven't left you…I uh…"

"Sakuragi?" muttered Sendoh.

The two heard a scream from the outside. Sendoh knew right away that it was Sakuragi. He was terrified by Yohei and Takamiya wearing ghost masks.

"You guys scared a hell out of me! Shit!"

"What are you doing Sakuragi?" asked Youhei.

"So yo, maybe he's peeping some sexy chick, let us see," persisted Takamiya.

"They're looking at us run!" said Sakuragi as he and his gang dashed away from the café's sight when he saw Sendoh rising up from his seat.

"What were you doing there anyways?" asked Yuji. (The guy with the blond hair)

"I'm sneaking up on Sendoh and his rumored girlfriend!"

"Nani? Is she pretty?" inquired Noma.

"Like an angel…but Haruko is much more prettier than her."

"Oh?"

"Aaah! Shimatta! I forgot I've got to train Haruko and friends for up coming basketball game!" exclaimed Sakuragi.

"Ara?"

"Come with me! You must help me guys!" Sakuragi heaved the gang into the park where Haruko and her friends were already waiting for them…

Suddenly the whole basketball team was there at the park when Sakuragi came.

"Ara? The team is here," said Youhei.

"Bakamono! You're late! You kept my sister waiting!" Akagi knocked Sakuragi on the head.

"What a bother." moaned Rukawa.

"Why are you guys here?" posed Sakuragi.

"Duh, isn't obvious? Captain asked us to help Haruko with her match with Sendoh's rumored girlfriend," answered Ayako.

"Ayako-san," wondered Sakuragi.

"You think you could get away with this?" asked Akagi.

"Iie…I…um…"

"Sakuragi-kun, is it okay if I asked brother to come here?"

"It's nothing Haruko-chan, you can do whatever you want," Sakuragi was pleased.

"Dowaho"

"Rukawa-kun." Haruko was glad that Rukawa was there to teach her.

"I can't let your filthy hands touch my sister!"

_Oh no! Rukawa is here! I can't show off to Haruko! My plan is not working! Wily fox Rukawa._

The team practiced hard and they helped Haruko and her friends the basic pass and shots for basketball. Sakuragi was not delighted for Rukawa was there to meddle with his big show-off moments.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the café…

"What was it Lae? What's wrong? You look so blue."

"Iie, actually, it's nothing, I..um…just glad you're with me again."

"Oh. Okay, me too." Silence transpired between the two who want to shout out their feelings for each other.

"Um, let's go for my basketball practice, remember? My team is waiting for me."

"Haii. Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII. Confessions**

The two went to another park near the harbor. Lae saw Yuki and her other friends waiting for her.

"Hey! Yuki! Sorry I was late…"

"Its okay princess…we um…"

"Sshh!" signaled Sendoh to Yuki. "Don't call her princess!! Sshh!"

"You guys did what?" as Lae turned back to Sendoh he kept his hands at his back.

"Nothing," answered Yuki.

"So, let's start?" asked Sendoh.

"You're on fat guy…I don't know if I still got It." groaned Lae.

"Sendoh-san, they're here," exclaimed Yuki.

"What's here? Nani?"

"You guys, what took you so long?" asked Sendoh as he gave each team member a high five.

"Tagokeshi had a hard time persuading Coach to have a break until Friday, but he did anyways." responded Koshino.

"Koshino-san…" whispered Yuki.

Lae nudged over to Yuki and taunted her, "I thought you never liked basketball jocks? Huh?" Lae laughed at Yuki secretly.

"Mou! Lae-san…ssshh!" irritated Yuki instantly stopped looking and day dreaming at Koshino.

"Hajime?"

"Yosh, ikoso!" howled Yuki and Lae with their team mates.

The two teams practiced hard for the up coming game on Saturday. Everyone went home as soon as dark overshadowed the sun's light. It was Friday night…

"Yuki-san…Ahum…so would you like me to set you up on a date with Koshino?" teased Sendoh as he saw Koshino glance up on Yuki.

"Sendoh shut up!" yelled Koshino as he blushed secretly.

"Sendoh, stop it, Yuki has no interest in basketball jocks…right Yuki?" Lae winked at Yuki.

"Uhm! Right." said Yuki. Koshino looked at Yuki as he went away and felt blue. "Ja na Lae-san, Sendoh-san!"

"Bye!" they both waved and bid goodbye to Yuki.

"Lae, are you okay? Your asthma? Has it been attacking you or what?"

"Nope, seems not, as I've said, I um…have recovered already… Okay? Don't worry a bit."

"You sure about that?"

"Yup, of course, I wouldn't want you to get worried again."

* * *

Koshino was just a few steps away from Yuki. Yuki was so shy to go close to him. He was pre-occupied by what Lae had told Sendoh. He wanted Sendoh to set him up a date with Yuki, that's what's on his mind. So with all his might he ran back but he stumbled upon Yuki himself!

"Koshino-san you're so heavy."

"Oh sorry. Um. About a while ago…what Sendoh said…I really want that to happen…"

"The what?"

"The set-up date…I umm.." sooner than he expected Lae tried to cling to his arms and they both went home together.

* * *

Lae and Sendoh heard a shout from the outside coming from Sakuragi. "Sendoh! Haruko's going to beat your girlfriend…because she was trained by the tensaii himself! Nyahahaha."

"Sakuragi…" The two were left blushing.

"Eh to…Sendoh-kun…I um… I'm going to take another shot before we go."

"I'll beat you to that."

Just as Lae was about to put in a lay-up shot she lurched upon a little rock, which had caused her to fall.

"Itaii!" she cried. Lae couldn't handle much pain, because when she was in Tokyo, she endured so many examinations. The examinations didn't even cure her asthma, only a bit. Sendoh kissed her cheek because when they were young, on every occasion that Lae had a bruise, Sendoh kisses her and she felt alright.

"What was that all about?" Lae blushed.

"You're still your clumsy self." (Flashback)

"Itaii" Little Lae cried because she always trips and finds herself being bashed up in pain.

"Really, you're so clumsy! Come on, stand up."

"No…huhu…it hurts really bad Sendoh-niichan."

"Iie, it will not be…come on."

"Itaii!" Sendoh blows on the knees of Lae as she cries in twinge. Sendoh kisses her cheeks and she stopped weeping.

"Come on hold on to my hand princess. I'll never let go of you."

Snap back to reality…

"It was just a kiss to make you feel better. Remember?"

"Oh yeah…I still had that big scar though." Lae was uneasy about Sendoh kissing her.

"I really wanted to Lae, ever since we saw each other again."

"What?"

"To kiss you…"

"As a sister right?"

"Why do you always think that way? Huh?"

"It's because…I'm so scared…that if I… Come on…Mom's waiting for me…" Sendoh thought that he was already dumped by what happened. So he just helped her get to her house safe.

"Wouldn't you like to come in?"

"No. I'm tired Lae."

"Okay. I'm scared for tomorrow's game."

"It's alright; you guys have practiced hard enough. Good luck though."

"You sound…different Sendoh-kun. Bye." Lae kissed Sendoh on the lips! Sendoh was astonished by the fact that Lae had kissed him. He situated his hand on his lips. A big smile never left his face after that incident. Sendoh ran while jumping. Lae hurriedly closed the door and liquefied on the floor.

_What did I just do? Oh no. I'll never have the face to see him tomorrow! It sure did felt good._

_What did her kiss mean? I'm so happy today…_

"Sendoh? Is that you? What's that goofy look on your face sweetie?" asked Sendoh's mom.

"Nothing mom." Sendoh smiled to himself. He already forgot that he was angry at her a while ago.

"Hurry up and change. I cooked your favorite chicken curry."

"Alright." Sendoh was delighted.

"I feel that our son's in love…I know you're watching there. Guide him." said Sendoh's mom while she prays to her dead husband.

Both Sendoh and Lae slept soundly that night. They were still in shock for what took place earlier…but they had good dreams, for sure, they'll never forget what happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII. Where's Sendoh and Sakuragi?!**

The sun was almost up, roosters cocking to the early morn. Dews have formed among leaves and pretty petals of certain flowers. It was murky and cold. Lae's alarm went ringing at 5 am in the morning. She was supposed to do an early morning jogging when she fell back asleep after the alarm went off. She was still smiling as regards to last night. "Sendoh-kun…" She blushes as she goes back to her snooze.

Sendoh was kissing his pillow. Still sleeping soundly, he had a delusion that he was kissing Lae. The sound of the coo coo clock at 7 am in the break of day fraught the pants out of him. In his dream, Coach Taoka had scolded him for kissing during practice. Sendoh fell down from his cradle. BOOM! The sound of his floor reverberated around the house making his mother worry.

"Sendoh dear, are you okay? It's implausible for you to be awake this time." His mother yelled on the façade of their staircase. She was about to go up when Sendoh heard her footsteps.

"I'm okay mom! I just fell along my bed." He yelled back.

"Be careful next time sweetie, or else Lae will be worried for you. Oh and I might forgot to tell you, I've notice you acting strangely last night." Sendoh's mom had a vision of his son. He was eating dinner and not even looking at her. After dinner, he watched late night drama programs. His head was nowhere to be found. He was smiling to himself.

"Stupid alarm. Waking me up at this time of hour. I would like to trance again…good night world..." Sendoh started snoring instantly.

Subsequent to a few more hours, Lae woke up at around 7 am. She forgot that they haven't got a referee and a scorer at some point. A light bulb lit on her head, she directly called up the trusty Hikoichi.

"Good morning. Can I speak to Hikoichi? It's Lae, his classmate." said Lae curiously. She wondered who was speaking in the other line.

"Ah! Lae-san…girl friend of Sendoh…I envy you!" said a high pitched voice. _Probably Hikoichi's sister…Sendoh's girl friend? That Hikoichi, I wonder what he has been up to. _Lae flushed in embarrassment.

"Iie. Sumimasen, am I disturbing him?"

"Oh no, I'm Yayoi Aida, his sister. So, tell me what's it like to be his girl friend? Don't you know every girl envy that? Come on, don't deny it." _I've got to check this._

Perhaps Hikoichi inherited this sneakiness from her sister. Yayoi's eyes widened, ears cleaned so that she can clearly hear what Lae has to say.

"Miss, I'm not Sendoh's girl friend. Can I speak with Hikoichi please? I've got a basketball game to catch up to." Lae insisted. She was almost irritated by the way Yayoi interrogated her.

"Basketball game? Forgive me for being rude. You're so lucky. I'll call him." Lae heard a terrible scream from Yayoi that made Hikoichi scamper to the telephone. "Hikoichi!!"

"Ohaiio. This is Hikochi."

"Good morning Hikoichi. I'm sorry to bother you so early…but I need your help." Lae pleaded.

"Lae-san is this you? Iie, it's nothing. I was just rewriting my notes for the winter trials." Hikoichi was glad. "How can I help you? It's a big pleasure," said Hikoichi in his high squeaky voice.

"Thanks so much. You know I have an upcoming game later at 9 and I forgot to invite a referee and a scorer!" Lae was almost filling up her eyes with tears. "Please, you're the only one who could help me."

"That's no problem Lae-san. I'll find two people for you, there's always Uozumi and Ikegami."

"Iie Hikoichi! I promised Haruko people that's neither taking sides."

"Oh okay. That's easy, it's already 7:30 am, what are you up to?"

"Oh my gosh! It's already late…I gotta go Hikoichi. I'm entrusting everything to you. Bye. Thanks." Lae hung up.

"Bye. Ja na, good luck."

She took a shower. The steam from her bathroom formed mist in her room.

"Haaah…that was good, now to ring up Sendoh." She was about to dial Sendoh's number when she heard her team mates outside. She rushed down and took an apple from the table.

"Bye mom!" She pecked a kiss on her mom who was preparing pancakes.

"Lae where are you going? Why isn't Sendoh picking you up?"

"He's possibly still drooling right now. Wish me luck!" She ran out the front door.

"Okay good luck honey! Eat that apple." Her mom was confused that her daughter was earlier to wake up than her husband. She resumed her cooking.

"Yosh!" Lae smelled the beautiful roses that outlined a pathway outside the front lawn. She was ready to meet with her team mates. She was wearing a long black shirt, layered with green sleeveless and white shorts. She wore a black tennis with streaks of purple on the heels. The rubber shoes were similar to Sendoh's. They were all wearing matching shirts. "Mina! It's time, we're all proud to be Ryonan players. Let's show Shohoku what our players are made of."

"Is Sendoh coming?" asked Yuki. Lae shrugged her shoulders, thinking if Sendoh will go to her game or not, because of their little 'incident' last night.

"Then who's going to coach us? I know! Koshino will." Yuki blushed secretly and got her mobile, ready to call her dear Koshino, which Lae doesn't know about.

"Koshino?!" All of their team mates shrieked in shock.

"Yuki, I thought you don't like basketball jocks? You sly fox you…" teased Lae.

"I'll tell you the juicy details later!" Yuki was thrilled. All of them were incited by the good news of Yuki.

"Don't skip any part…okay? After we win the game!" pleaded Lae.

* * *

"Yosh mina! Let's go now." Haruko led her team mates and she bid good bye to her brother. "Bye nii-chan."

"Win this for the glory of Shohoku."

"Your brother seems to be very proud of you…" remarked Fuji. Haruko and her team mates were wearing yellow shirts and purple shorts. They were ready to face Lae and her group.

Both teams arrived at the same time. The court near the harbor is between a red and yellow roofed house. Hikoichi was there waiting for Lae and Haruko.

"What a tall girl! Haruko what were you thinking?!" asked Fuji.

"You're acting more like Sakuragi...really!" exclaimed Matsui.

"Mou...stop it you guys... Your teasing doesn't help you know," said Haruko pleading to stop their criticism.

"Hello Lae-san! I've brought you what I've promised…"

"That's so cool…who did you bring? Thanks."

Lae and Haruko were astounded to see Maki and Fujima playing together in the court.

"Nani?" Both team captains chorused.

"Kenji Fujima of Shoyo?" yelled Lae.

"Shinichi Maki of Kainan?" exclaimed Haruko.

"Why? Is something wrong? Lae-san you said to pick people who are neither from your sides…then…I picked them." Hikoichi was pleased with himself.

Both troupes were so shocked that they opened their mouths in awe.

"Maki-san, Fujima-san," Hikochi called. "Lae-san, this is Maki-san and Fujima-san. I know Miss Akagi has known them already."

"Nice to meet you both!" _This is so cool. Kanagawa's top player Shinichi Maki and Kenji Fujima are here! _ "I'm Salae Nimawan. First year Class 3."

"She and Sendoh are child hood friends…" explained Hikoichi.

"Ah, the pleasure is mine Miss Nimawan." Maki looked at the fair skinned pretty girl and kissed her hands. _She's pretty and cute too. So tall...I wonder how tall she is? That's Sendoh is really something._

"Iie, please call me Lae," she insisted.

"Lae…that sure does ring a bell. Anyways, miss beautiful, I'm Fujima. Hikoichi here has invited me to be the scorer for your game." _Kawaii-zo…Very tall..only as tall as me! I so envy that Sendoh! Pedophile. Looking for younger girls…shame on Sendoh. _

"I'm so delighted that both Top Players of Kanagawa are here."

"Sendoh is a top player too," said Maki.

"Yes, I know Maki-san."

"So, where's the tike anyhow?" asked Fujima.

"Umm…I don't exactly know…maybe still sleeping." Lae blushed and turned around.

"It's almost time, why don't you guys warm up?" Hikoichi said as he found a page for him to write about the details on this game.

"Yosh! Let's do this gang." _For the love of Sendoh, I'm going to win this._

"Mina-let's do our best!" _Rukawa-kun this is for you._ Haruko blushed.

Haruko and Lae led their teams to warm up. Slowly, people came to watch their game. News spread easily when they heard that Maki and Fujima are going to be officials of the game. Girls were screaming from the outside and inside of the barbed wired court.

"Grr! I hate this…" Lae was furious.

"Hmph. Looks like Rukawa's not the only one." Haruko glared back at the sreaming girls.

"Where is Sendoh?!" wondered Lae.

"Where is Rukawa?! I need him. This is for him." Haruko was disgruntled.

"We're about to start this game…in 10 minutes," yelled Maki.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV. The Big Game Ends**

The two girls panicked without their inspirations in sight. The game was about to begin when Sakuragi entered the court.

_It's time Haruko-chan and I have a special time together. Haruko-chan is so gentle… She taught me basketball…the credit always belongs to her. Ah! She looks so cute in her pigtails…What happiness…Good thing the wily fox is not here. Nyahahaha. It's my chance._

"Oh Sakuragi-kun is here! Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko waved at Sakuragi who directly raced to her.

"Ha…Haruko-san I'm here. I'll be coaching you." Sakuragi said with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks. Did you see if Rukawa was coming?" _ I wish Rukawa was here._

"Noo! Haruko is day dreaming again." Sakuragi cried.

"Sendoh, Sendoh. Where are you right now?!" _I so hate you Sendoh. Was it about the kiss? Come on. I need you._

"Koshino-san!" Yuki yelled for Koshino was in sight. Lae was distracted and looked how happy Yuki and Koshino were. _I desire Yuki's place…I wish me and Sendoh are like that…_

"Lae-san, where's Sendoh-san?" asked Koshino who keeps his head tilting and trying to find the mighty Sendoh. "Ahh! So cool of you guys. Maki and Fujima are here?"

"It was Hikoichi's idea."

"Hikoichi's here?"

"He's there," replied Yuki. Koshino went to see Hikoichi who was busy scribbling notes. He planted a kiss on Yuki's cheek for good luck. "I'll be here. Good luck guys."

"Aww…Yuki. I'm happy for you."

"Uhuh." Yuki kept holding her cheek and reminiscing the way Koshino kissed her.

"Hajime-mas," called out Maki.

"Yosh! Let's do this. I don't care if he will hate me by that kiss, but, I'd still do this for him."

"Lae-san who are you talking to?" asked one of her team mates.

"Nothing."

"Jump ball!" whistled Maki.

Both young women jumped with all their might. Lae's team got hold of the ball. She awkwardly felt a pain in her chest, but she didn't mind it. Yuki got it and went for a swift attack. Yuki passed the ball to Lae who was extremely guarded by Haruko.

"I'll not lose to you!" Haruko said. Lae just looked at her in the eye and did a fake shot. She got passed Haruko. Lae passed the ball to one of her team mates and made a shot in.

"It's in!" Lae's team shouted. More and more passer by's were attracted to the game. Sakuragi's gang was even there to watch.

"You're not winning yet, Lae," warned Haruko.

It was Lae's team's ball. Yuki passed the ball to Lae. Lae was checking out who was free. Nobody was. She used force to break in. She was successful for she has the height advantage. Two of Haruko's team mates were blocking her lay-up shot. She copied Sendoh's style. The 'twisted' lay-up shot. It got in. Maki and Fujima were shocked. Scores were not too far apart. Lae's team was leading the game with a score of 20-16.

"Uh."

"Sendoh," said Fujima.

"She does remind me of him. That was exactly Sendoh's shot in our game," said Maki.

"That's our Lae-chan!" cheered Hikoichi.

Meanwhile at Sendoh's house, he was still sleeping soundly. His windows were opened by his mom but, that wasn't enough to wake him up. Sendoh was drooling all over his pillow. A bird entered his room…and pecked his nose real hard. (That ought to wake him up.)

"Itaii! Lae why do you have to do that all the time…" When he opened his eyes he found the little bird flew right out of his window. "Nani?! Lae...the game! I totally forgot!"

He immediately got up, brushed his teeth, changed his pajamas to a purple sweater and white shorts. He styled his hair like the way he used to. He ran to the court to see Lae's team lagging behind…

"Lae…"

"Sendoh-san! Sendoh-san is here!" Hikoichi yelled in excitement. Lae looked at him deeply and looked away.

"Hpmf. Looks like someone is late." She folded her arms just like a child.

"Sendoh…" chorused Maki and Fujima.

"Yo, Fujima, Maki!"

"Sendoh…" complained Sakuragi.

"Sakuragi! Lae's going to beat your girlfriend. Oh. Rukawa…"

"Girlfriend?" Sakuragi smiled to himself.

"Iie, you misunderstand Sendoh-san," explicated Haruko.

"Lae, am I the one who's supposed to be angry?" Sendoh motioned his kissing lips and teased Lae. Lae was embarrassed and grabbed Sendoh's lips to shut it up.

"Shut up. It was a big mistake. Let's carry on with the game."

* * *

"She was really trained by the genius himself…" said Rukawa who just entered the court.

"Rukawa-kun…" blushed Haruko.

"What are you doing here Rukawa?" Sakuragi was furious.

"I'm just watching. This is for me you know. Fool."

"Oh noooo!! Why you…reign in that arrogance of yours!"

"Uh. He knows." Haruko was surprised that Rukawa knew about this. "Rukawa-kun…"

"Nandato?! Bakero!" yelled Hanamichi who wasn't fond of Rukawa being in the court.

"Domo. Haruko." Rukawa looked away.

"Rukawa-kun…" _I'm so glad…_

Sendoh and Koshino watched the game. Both young ladies performed well. They really got into the game. _All the practice was worth it...wasn't it Lae?_ Thought Sendoh.

Lae felt the chest pain once again but, she still didn't bother it. _Sendoh_. She thought. She tried very hard to guard Haruko, but she imagined that Haruko looked like her gorilla-vicious brother. Lae got scared and Haruko eventually evaded her. Yuki was defending under the basket but Haruko made an amazing lay-up shot. Haruko jumped for joy. She made her first goal for the team. Sakuragi was so glad. Haruko made high fives to Sakuragi and his gang. Lae has been feeling the pain often now, since the game has started.

The game went on and Lae was worried that Sendoh was angry about the kiss thing. She felt the chest pain again and again. After catching up the scores 40-40 she fainted for lack of air. She was panting and panting. She was heavily sweating; she was in Sendoh's arms. The game ended with an accident…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV. Happy Ending for Couples in Ryonan**

Lae was rushed to the hospital. Everybody was worried, even Haruko. The sound of the ambulance left one and all terrified. Only Sendoh went with her. All of those who were involved followed shortly.

_Lae…please…what am I going to do without you? Please, don't give up. Lae…say with me…I love you…please…Don't leave me…_ That was the only thought in Sendoh's mind.

Lae's mom and dad came barging in Lae's room. They were full of tears. She was lying there, just like an angel in her bed. Her brown hair glowed even more. Her long lashes were visible to Sendoh's eyes. She had an oxygen mask covered on her nose bridge up to her lips…

"Oh no. Lae, I told you don't be too hard on yourself. You're still recovering…" said Lae's mom in disbelief.

"Lae…my only daughter…" Lae's dad went out and bunged himself to cry.

"I'm sorry…it's my entire fault. I didn't take good care of her…"

"No dear, don't blame yourself… She did this for you…this game was all about what she talked about last night. She wants you to be proud of her," explained her mother.

"Lae is a strong girl," Sendoh cried.

"Yes, we know. She wants to make up for everything she missed with you."

"I never asked for it…I'm happy now that she's here with me again."

"Sendoh sweetie, you take these…"

"What are these?" Sendoh still didn't let go of Lae's hand.

"Letters my dear…the ones that she didn't send to you…" Lae's mom said as she handed the old letters to Sendoh. Sendoh was speechless. He couldn't hold on his tears any longer. "…for she was stuck in the hospital in for months. She wanted to send the letters herself. The doctor forbids her to get out of bed. She was always complaining to go back here. She wanted to see you," elucidated her mother. Sendoh didn't say a word. He was just all about crying and holding Lae's hands as if, he'll never let go.

Koshino and Yuki entered the door. Yuki's eyes overflowed with tears. She didn't believe what she saw. She patted Sendoh on the back. Koshino hugged her tight. "I know how you feel Sendoh." Koshino said to Sendoh.

_Nobody understands her but me! Nobody! Lae…why? Just being here with me…I've got nothing to ask for more…please…_

"We better leave them both alone…" Lae's mom claimed. The three of them went out to see Haruko, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Maki, Fujima, and Hikoichi outside waiting to see Lae.

Yuki shook her head, motioning them not to enter. They all waited in silence, hoping that Sendoh could wake her up from just a deep sleep.

Sendoh read the letters…and he couldn't prevent himself form crying... He tried to talk to Lae.

"Lae, please, wake up, for me. Don't ever leave me again." Lae's dad entered.

"Sendoh, it's hard for a dad to say this…she's my only girl. She loves you Sendoh. I accept that. Please, take good care of her… I entrust her to you." He went out sobbing.

Sendoh continued, "Your kiss…was the happiest day of my life, next from the time we met. You made me so happy that night. I love you Lae…more than a brother would."

Lae was still asleep…in her doze she was dreaming. She saw a bright light. A silhouette of a tall man was standing in front of her. The man was familiar.

"Where's this place?" Lae asked the man. The man's look resembled a very familiar face to her…It was Sendoh's dad. "Ara?! Sendoh's dad…excuse me sir, where am I? He's dead…so what am I?!"

"I don't even now my dear, it's just that an angel sent me here. I want to go and meet with you." Sendoh's dad held her hand. He let her see what the world was when she left Sendoh when they were young. Mr. Sendoh continued to speak, "You're not dead yet, he needs you. Look how miserable he is right now."

"He is? I'm just a sister to him…" Lae saw how much Sendoh had loved her more than a brother would. Lae's tears went streaming down her cheeks. "I didn't know…"

"Take care of my son. Never leave him…" The man was sipped by a hollow twist of air…

"Matte…I don't know how to go back!" Lae was left on her knees…she saw a rainbow.

Somewhat flashbacks of her and Sendoh was what she was viewing…She then saw little Sendoh holding out a hand to her.

"Come on, hold on to my hand princess. I'll never let go of you." Lae reached out and found herself wet in Sendoh's tears. She took a glass of water while Sendoh's guard was down. She splattered the water all over Sendoh.

"Ano…baka… You wet me with your tears! Cut the drama!" Sendoh took the mask from Lae's mouth. "Hey, I need that!" He planted a long kiss on her lips. They closed their eyes. Lae cried in joy. Everyone heard Lae's scream outside only to find out that she was awake. They were all clapping and teary eyed.

"I love you Lae." Sendoh said while placing his hand on his head.

"I love you too nii-chan."

"Nani?!" Everyone yelped.

"Kidding…" Lae smiled.

The next morning Haruko was beside Lae. They were alone in the room.

"Hey, I'm glad that you and Sendoh are together now. At last."

"Thanks. About the game…"

"About the game…it's over Lae…no one won. We are all winners! Our heroes are winners." Haruko explained.

"I agree."

"You're so lucky that you have Sendoh. Sigh. Rukawa and I have no chance at all. It's just a one sided love on my part."

"Iie, just be yourself. You're lucky that someone like Sakuragi who gives everything to you loves you. Be his friend, he will be much obliged."

"Thanks Lae."

Sendoh entered beaming with his newly found confindence. He was in disguise as a delivery boy. "Delivery for the princess." Haruko was laughing and went outside.

"Who is it from?" Lae demanded for an answer. She knows it was from Sendoh.

"An admirer." Sendoh smirked.

"Oh. I'm sorry then, I don't take gifts from strangers. I have a boyfriend now, so, take that away from me." Lae commanded.

"Okay, I give up. You're the only one who could pull pranks on me, but still, gets away with it."

"Thanks Sendoh." Lae squeezed him with hard. Koshino and Yuki entered full of chocolates in their hands.

"Ahhh… Chocolates my favorite…"

Sendoh hit Koshino on the head. "She can't eat this! Stupid, she has asthma remember? It'll trigger it…no chocolates for you missy…"

"It hurts…Yuki-san."

"Mou Sendoh-kun."

"Hmph. You two love birds are hypocrites! Hah!"

"Look who's talking. Gimme this!" Lae grabbed the chocolate from Sendoh's hands and they all laughed.

Sendoh heard someone whisper to his ear, "Good luck son… I'll be watching you…"

"Dad…" Sendoh grinned in his tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...its dad," Sendoh replied.

"He led me back to you…" Lae smiled back. She looked at Sendoh intimately.

A dove landed on the porch of Lae's room. They all admired the beauty of the sunset that was picturesquely seen. It was all a happy ending for the couples in Ryonan.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_**Note from the author:**_ Finally, after all the long wait, this story is finished. I hope you guys liked my first fanfic ever. I'm hoping that a lot of readers hear could read this wonderful story full of romance. I have learned a lot from writing my first fanfic. I can now express my thoughts into stories that many could read and give their ideas to.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I know it's too late for a disclaimer. Better late than never. I don't own Slam Dunk. However, I own, Lae Nimawan, Tagokeshi Kamya and Yuki...

_** To SLamDunk160:**_ Thank you so much fro reading and reviewing all the chapters of my story. I now have a friend that I can share my passion with. Thanks to your sis too. I dedicate the ending to both of you.

**Watch out for my next stories...byebye. I'll post it soon.**


End file.
